Diskussion:Ankura
wenig :( Kann man da nicht noch mehr über die in Erfahrung bringen? also das habe ic bei StarWars-Union gefunden: Die Ankura Gunganer sind eine seltene, alte gunganische Familie, die an ihrer grünen Haut zu erkennen ist. Die Ankura-Gunganer sind seit Hunderten von Jahren von den anderen Gunganern isoliert und bewohnen einen versteckten Ort in den Sümpfen Naboos. Mehrere Generationen vor der Schlacht um Naboo verbündeten sich die Ankura-Gunganer mit den Otollo-Gunganern, der Rasse, die für den Bau der großen Stadt Otoh Gunga verantworlich war. Boss Nass ist ein Mitglied der Ankura-Linie. und das habe ich bei Wookieepedia gefunden: The Ankura were a race of the Gungan species. Unlike the Otolla, Ankuras have hooded eyes, broad wide heads, and green skin. Like the Otolla, they have long ears, which are sometimes tied together behind the head. The Ankuras had been separate and distant from other Gungans until the founding of Otoh Gunga by Gallo, an Ankuran. The new underwater city brought all Gungans together in a unified community, under the rule of the Gungan High Council. In the total Gunga population, the Ankurans made up a relatively small percentage; however, they have long maintained a strong presence on the Council. Famous Ankurans include Gallo and Rugor Nass. also...man könnte noch was zu der Unterwaserstadt schreiben, denk ich...--Disting, Soresu-Meister 14:41, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es steht dir frei Informationen zu ergänzen, die du mit offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. Gruß, Kyle 14:49, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::sind StarWars-Union und Wookiep. offizielle Quellen?? --Disting, Soresu-Meister 15:47, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Im Ernst anzunehmen dass du lesen kannst, war wohl ein Fehler meinerseits... -.- Kyle 16:02, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Seit nict auswendig aufsagen kann oO machs doch selber, wenn du so super-schlau bist :P dazu sind die diskussionen doch da: um sich gegenseitig zu helfen und nicht den anderen unterstellen zu können, dass sie der deutschen Schrift nicht mächtig sind!!--Disting, Soresu-Meister 16:22, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Jetzt mach mal halblang: Ich gebe dir einen Link, in dessem Ziel ("Offizielle Quellen") haarklein aufgelistet ist was offiziell ist - und was nicht. Deine anschließende Nachfrage war daher wohl mehr als überflüssig, mal davon abgesehen dass ich meine Zeit nicht gestohlen habe... Kyle 16:34, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::NOCH bin ich ganz ruhig :) Es will mir nur nicht in de Sinn kommen, wie du nach meinen 4 Tagen Erfarungen bei Jedipedia mir vorscheibst erstmal jede der dutzend eiten über Lzenzn und Quelen gelesen zu haben... Disting, Soresu-Meister 20:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) @Disting: Wookieepedia und StarWarsUnion sind keine Quellen. @Kyle: Freundlichkeit tut auch keinem weh. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 20:50, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :vielen Dank, D.Mauls Klon!! das habe ich ebenschon vermutet ;) ich sollte mich nicht so shnel auf anderer Meinung verlassen :D (ichabe das gnz sehr falsch vestnden und muss mch bei Kyle entschuldigen!) Disting, Soresu-Meister 21:37, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Schon in Ordnung. Gruß, Kyle 21:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST)